


星辰记

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 戴莫 - Freeform, 肖钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒, 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一太阳年

人们喜欢永恒，是因为凡事易变。

星际里的飞船穿梭，不论飞跃多少光年，我们始终有终点，人类称之为家。

『第一太阳年:创造』

太阳的能量是一切的来源，光可以驱散黑暗，热可以温暖身体，在S星球上的人热爱太阳，它恩赐万物，从不偏心。

闪着蓝光的飞船着陆，带来的气浪把甲板上的风向计吹向满格。穿着司令制服的人从飞船上怒气冲冲的走下来，他们的舰队刚完成了一万光年的时空旅行。他们在浩瀚无垠的宇宙里寻找能源石，因为太阳已经进入衰变期，南北极圈已经延伸到了南北回归线。

寒冷与黑暗在逐渐笼罩这颗蔚蓝的星球。

“混账，你简直愚蠢至极!你给我把这身皮扒下来，给我去禁闭室待着!”胸前满是奖章的司令官指着穿黑色制服的青年骂着，她胸前“舰长”的胸牌泛着银光。

广场上聚集的人逐渐多了起来，爸爸骂女儿常见，司令骂舰长少见，当着这么多人的面钱司令骂自己的舰长女儿实在罕见。钱蓓婷瞪着面前花白胡子的男人，两个alpha的气场互不相让，他比从前老了不少，连从前无比挺拔的背都佝偻了下去。小的时候，大家都说爸爸的肩膀可以扛起整个星球，天上最亮的那颗星就是爸爸驾驶的飞船。现在爸爸老了，这个星球也老了。

或许是我错了，那些能源石不该丢弃。

能源石是用来救命的，可我也在救别人的命，我真的错了吗？

孔肖吟带着巡逻队刚回基地，就看见大家都躲着她嘀咕什么。一头雾水的Omega解下防护服从武器舱走了出来，几个下士小声嘟囔着，她一过去就立马噤声了。孔肖吟随便抓了个搬运队的士兵问着，“发生什么事了？大家再讨论什么？”

穿着工装背心的士兵把手里的扳手收回后腰的口袋里，四处张望了一下，在孔肖吟耳边悄悄说着，“孔舰长，星云号回来了，但是出了点事...”

孔肖吟的嗓子眼一下子提了起来，她脑中突然就闪过了钱蓓婷血肉模糊的样子，“谁受伤了？还是说，谁殉职了...钱蓓婷怎么样，司令呢？”

“孔舰长放心，没有人受伤。反而是星云号找回了前阵子在星际穿梭里迷失的光明号，失踪的十一个人全都安然无恙。”

孔肖吟感觉这趟过山车坐的她眩晕不止，好想把钱蓓婷抓过来咬一口泄个愤。“这是好事啊，你们怎么都愁眉苦脸的？”

“但是，钱舰长为了把光明号带回来，抛弃了上千吨的能源石...不过这事不能全怪舰长，光明号当时的航道已经被黑洞捕捉，动力源已经全部失灵，如果不是星云号磁场连接的话就是必死无疑...”

“所以为了把光明号拖回来，又因为星云号长期航行本身动力储存不足，钱蓓婷就把她们这次搭上命去找的能源石丢弃在了宇宙空间？”孔肖吟脑袋很疼，她为恋人平安归来而庆幸，但又为这困境无奈。以往每次，钱蓓婷做什么选择她无条件支持，这次孔肖吟也不敢说钱蓓婷完全没做错，为了解救眼前十一个的命，放弃掉了整个星球一年的能源。

太阳的能量已经越来越微弱，能源石才是这个星球的命脉。

接下来星球法庭的裁决，媒体的诘问，军队的问责，钱蓓婷面临的指控铺天盖地。在人类浩瀚的历史洪流里，理性与感性争斗纠缠，感性从未失手。救十一个人是一件好事，损害了十一亿人的利益就是罪不可赦。

“被告，本庭再询问你一次，请问你是否坚持放弃辩护律师的援助，采取自辩直至案件结束。”

“谢谢法官，我坚持。”

......

“被告，你对陪审团意见可有补充，是否需要传唤新的证人？”

“没有异议。”

......

“本庭宣判，被告在此案中所受指控全部成立。情理可容，法理难逃，剥夺被告飞行权限终身，禁足三年...”

孔肖吟坐在观众席上听完了整场判决，几乎跟预想中一样。她掏出通讯器跟公公汇报着庭审情况，她拦了很久才让钱司令不来旁听，否则钱蓓婷指不定得判的多重，大义灭亲绝对是这位总司令能做出来的事。

钱蓓婷还穿着进审讯室那套衣服，孔肖吟送过去的衣物她根本就没在意，把自己弄得一塌糊涂反而更自在。颓废的要死，一点也看不出昔日星球第一舰长的风采。钱蓓婷木然的走了出来，镣铐被守卫松开，孔肖吟在车边拿着花等着她。

“欢迎回到新世界！superise!”拿着花的人掏出兜里的礼炮幼稚的摆弄着，钱蓓婷瞟了一眼拉开副驾驶的门就把自己裹在了棉袄里。

车里的温度很低，孔肖吟把空调暖风调到了最大档也无济于事，城市的霓虹闪烁，打在前窗玻璃上是一道道彩虹。发动机的声音有些吵闹，即使在隔音效果这么好的驾驶室里也能被耳朵捕捉，火花塞的点燃，节气门开启又关闭，变速器里齿轮配合的咔咔作响，八冲程的气缸来回做着活塞运动.......

“小孔，你知道活塞上连接的曲柄有急回特性的。”

“什么？”孔肖吟在绿灯亮起的时候听到了钱蓓婷的声音，她有两个月没跟自家alpha说过话了，监狱里每次探监都被拒绝了，只有最开始那句语音里留下的“别担心”陪她捱过这许多时日。

钱蓓婷忽然低着头笑了，她看着自己左手无名指上的戒圈，还是跟戴上那天一样闪亮，它的另一半现在也好好的待在身边人纤细的手指上。她想起上学的时候孔肖吟总是溜号，飞行器维修课上困的尤其厉害，自己的训练服的右边肩膀总是有着一滩不大不小的口水渍。年年吊车尾的小孔同学当然不记得了，又像从前复习功课时那样，钱蓓婷温柔的注视着孔肖吟，“回程比推程的速度快很多，飞行器的正向放大作用，虫洞的引力波干涉.......我根本没有办法犹豫，如果我再多思考一秒，我就是谋杀了十一条人命...我一辈子都原谅不了自己的，老婆，我是不是真的很蠢...”

“我老公是整个星际最聪明的人，怎么会蠢？小钱，你别怪自己，你不要这样好不好，我们回家了，回家了一切都会好起来的。”孔肖吟把车停在了路边，她松开安全带跨在了钱蓓婷身上给alpha擦着眼泪，捧起这小可怜的脸亲了又亲，比离开之前瘦了好多，骨头硌得自己大腿生疼。

“他们都说我是蠢材，每个人都笑我，每个人都说我是蠢材......”

“别怪他们，他们不是你，也不懂得爱你。但是我知道，你永远是我骄傲的，我崇拜的，我心爱的。宝贝，不要为了质疑改变你自己，我们会害怕跟别人走的不是一条路，但是你要记住路从来都是自己走的。你是作为自己而活，做你想做的，这样你才是真正意义上的人。错了有什么关系，对错的标准难道就不是人定的吗？何况人是最爱犯错的生物。”

这世上有的人在生存，有的人在生活。

“孔肖吟，我真的好爱你。”

“有多爱？”

“大概是超越时间和空间的界限。”

“说人话！”

“我对你的爱是永恒。”

“那永恒在哪?”

“一级戒备！重复!一级戒备！”星球的无线电里这句话重复播放着，天空已经变为血红色，大气在分离，高压在蔓延。

钱蓓婷是被司令的秘书从床上拉起来的，她被关在家很久了，几乎已经无视了时间的流逝。最近孔肖吟很忙，似乎是有什么秘密任务要执行，已经断了很久的联络，就连家附近的信号设备也不知道在哪天坏的。钱蓓婷每天就只有看书，玩电动，最近还断电了。那就只有睡觉了，她现在已经很享受当个废物了。

“少帅，你真的不能再睡了，基地马上要关闭了，您必须跟我马上回主舰队。”秘书拿起钱蓓婷的一些随身物品装进带进来的皮箱，拉过钱蓓婷就往屋外走，钱蓓婷出门的时候才发现自己脚踝上的感应警报器原来已经失灵了。

“郝秘书，你到底在干什么？什么基地关闭？小孔在哪，总司令呢？我是说你为什么可以不在我爸身边，再说你起码让我换个拖鞋啊！”钱蓓婷满脸疑问的被塞进了车里，车子开得快极了，一点也不害怕会撞到人，不对，这街上怎么一个人也没有。

“星海计划失败了，少帅，这个星球我们必须要放弃了。”基地门外的人群黑压压一片，每个手上都拿着五花八门的授权文书，通行证...大喊大叫着要进入基地。一队警卫拿上高温电磁炮守着舱门让车子进去，随后马上紧闭了大门。

钱蓓婷一下车就有人帮她换着衣服，每个人的头上都戴着钱蓓婷看不懂的信号接收器。“少帅，这是司令的命令，从现在开始您是星云方舟的指挥官，一个小时之后飞船起飞。将由您带领船上的五万平民前往四万光年外的一颗替代星球，人类文明的延续全靠您了！”

钱蓓婷完全懵了，她在车子上看到了天空的变化，但是事态的严重程度超乎她的想象。星海计划是过去的一项绝密计划，曾经已经被全票否定永久封存了的文书，怎么会？难道真的走到那一步了，星球的资源枯竭到要靠偷别的星球的能源才能存活。黑洞是宇宙间的异质地，它吞噬能量又会反馈能量，以此达到自身的平衡。之前的能源石都是在黑洞附近搜寻，所以有很多飞船也会不小心被黑洞的引力场吞噬，然后堕入虚空，与此同时新的能源石也会产生。星海计划是一项疯狂的实验，激进派科学家提议影响其他星球的运行航道让它们被黑洞吞噬，有目的的攫取比无目的的搜寻来的更划算。

“那颗小星球的能量超乎我们的预算，它没有被我们预设的引力场干涉，反而是太阳捕捉到了它的磁场。它以不可计量的速度朝太阳移动着，而S星球的运行轨道与它的移动轨迹完全相交。”

“我明白了，你们弄巧成拙。现在看来 是行星在向我们复仇吧！”钱蓓婷穿上了舰长的制服，耳机里的无线电不停播报着行星的位置，以及S星球的毁灭的倒计时。

“舰长，刻不容缓，一切拜托您了！”

“我老婆呢？还有，我爸是总司令，他不在方舟上，那他去哪了？”

郝秘书有些为难，司令交代过他不能透露，可他分明已经感受到了钱蓓婷的信息素在暴走。如果不说实话，他实在想不到什么更好的理由去骗钱蓓婷上方舟。

“孔舰长和司令都在掩护舰队上，他们是为了保证方舟的平安撤离而战斗，希望您理解，人类不能全都毁灭...”

“郝秘书，你如果是我，你会留下自己家人一个人逃生吗？”

“您的责任重大，这实在是无奈之举。”

“放你的狗屁，我爸比我更适合待在这里，谁都明白这个道理。他是看得起我的命，看不起那五万人的命。现在送我去掩护舰队，把钱司令给我绑回来。”钱蓓婷摘下指挥官的肩章丢在了一边警卫的手上，飞船的驾驶舱在召唤她，她听的很清楚。

钱司令的教训还没来得及说出口就被钱蓓婷带人五花大绑送回了方舟上，钱蓓婷跟郝秘书商量完计划细节就转身上了“拯救者”号。孔肖吟送指挥室飞奔下来，看到alpha熟悉的身影便是一个大大的拥抱。

“欢迎回来，钱舰长。”

“我的荣幸。”钱蓓婷坐到驾驶座椅上，启动无线广播宣布着她的最后一道命令，疏散了飞船上的队员，她决定单独执行任务，和她的Omega一起。

“飞船释压，点火准备，3，2，1…”

面前的光晕散发着绚烂的金色，她们离那颗小行星越来越近了，飞船的运行进入了不稳定状态，自动驾驶系统全部失灵。屏幕上红色的Warning几乎要从屏幕里震出来，驾驶仪表板上的氧气面罩也弹了出来，钱蓓婷的右手在操纵杆上死死扣着，拉杆的反冲力实在太大，如果不是孔肖吟手动解除逃生程序，现在怕是已经返航了，这艘飞船比她们还想回家。

“所以计划是什么?”飞船已经被小行星的引力场捕捉，现在正平稳进入绕飞轨道，孔肖吟终于可以得空跟钱蓓婷说上一句话。

“送死。”钱蓓婷解下胸前的安全束缚带，她可不想就这么绑着被烧成灰烬。

孔肖吟没有再问，这些天来难得的内心这么平静，至少现在她有一个确定的答案了，没有侥幸，也没有希望。

无线电连接成功…

“这里是控制中心，我是最高指挥官。我命令拯救者号立刻返航!重复!立刻返航!”

钱蓓婷听着父亲颤抖而沙哑的吼叫声，第一次觉得原来父亲的骂也是这么动听，她牵起孔肖吟的手，平静的目视着前方，金色的光把整艘船都照的灿烂不已，每一个角落都被光芒笼罩。

“司令阁下，能源石和飞船，您选哪个?”

广播里传来了哭泣声、哽咽声、祈祷声，随后是一阵电流的嘈杂声，然后一切又归于平静。

孔肖吟按下了脉冲按钮，爆发的磁场影响了行星的既定轨迹，带着拯救者号一同冲向了深不见底的黑洞。

“小孔，他们说这里是暗的集合体，所有的都会被吞噬。不管是时间、空间，任何的计量单位都在黑洞里失去了意义。这儿拥有的是亘古不变的永夜，又或者这里连夜都没有…”

“是啊，这儿什么都没有。”孔肖吟抚摸着躺在自己腿上的小圆脸，飞船的探灯已经逐渐黯淡，她们很快就要迷失在黑洞里。

“也许这就是永恒。”

我们不曾拥有，也就不会逝去。


	2. 第二太阳年

当一个救世主就好比心里爱着一个人，别人不能告诉你你恋爱了，只有你自己明白，焦虑煎心，酸甜苦辣。

他们说，我所做的是为了人类的未来。

『第二太阳年:膨胀』

“正是因为拯救号的两位舰长牺牲小我，成全大我，才有了星球如今的繁荣安定。同学们，珍惜时光啊，敬畏前人啊，星球的未来将由在座的各位共同谱写……第二排靠门数第八号那个同学!欸!别探头探脑的，说的就是你，梦游呢你…不想听滚出去罚站…”

戴萌发誓她只是溜了一会儿号，这老头每学期开学都要搬出陈芝麻烂谷子的事来教训人，耳朵都起茧子了。而且刚才真的冤枉，明明是她旁边那个人一直在底下画老头的鬼脸图才惹得她分了心，数了几遍自己都是第七号，怎么就被教导主任揪着耳朵拎出了礼堂呢!无语，非常无语，戴萌对着墙壁叹出了长长一口气。

戴萌瞄了一会，发现走廊上只剩她自己了，于是马上盘腿靠墙坐下，拿出手机打着游戏，“我就不信我破不了莫寒的记录…”屏幕上的大大的“Failure”气的她要吐血。

开学典礼结束后，被校长和教导主任一前一后带到了训导室，戴萌头点的跟小鸡啄米似的表示自己真的知错了。

老头拧开自己的紫砂保温杯的盖子，呷了口热茶，语重心长的说着，“戴萌同学啊，你成绩是不错，物理学院的老师们也一直都很看好你啊！但你不能恃才放旷，不能因为自己有一点小成绩就沾沾自喜，老师听说你最近在Doctor.莫的未来实验室当实习生，这是很好的机会啊，你要把握机会多学点东西，年轻人不要太心浮气躁，知道吧？”

戴萌立马点头，十足的五好青年架势，“校长我错了，我就是最近有点没休息好，我下次一定更加认真听讲!”

老头训起人来就没完没了，不放过任何一个在学生面前卖弄的机会，听得一边的教导主任都跟着打哈欠。“你知道吧，Doctor.莫也是从我们星云大学走出去的高材生，也是我一手培养起来的啊！她读书时那个劲头那叫一个刻苦，从来不做与学习无关的事，每天都在实验室里研究…”

确实，实验室的网速是全校最快的，她的游戏纪录到现在还没一个学生破得了。

“你肯定也在学校里听过她的传说，但是老师最了解她是什么样子的人，尊师重道，温柔自持，认真刻苦…”

得得得，别搬您的成语词库了，她床上什么样子我都知道…那叫一个妖精啊…戴萌被自己的内心戏搞得有点呼吸急促，确实，这该怪莫寒，昨天搞了一整晚才害得自己没有睡好，现在还要被迫在这里听她的英雄事迹，苍天呐，来个人救救我啊！

叮铃铃~训导主任的手机铃声适时响起，她去墙角讲了一会儿电话然后过来打断了校长的慷慨陈词。“校长，是未来实验室的电话。她们说戴萌还没到岗，今天有需要她帮忙的重要实验，她的电话打不通所以打到我这儿来了，您看，要不今天先到这了?”

校长清了清嗓子又喝了口凉了的茶，“那好吧，学习重要，戴萌同学你在实验室也要努力啊，替我跟Doctor.莫问个好。”

“好的校长，主任，我先走了!”戴萌缓慢的走出训导室，并礼貌的关好了门，然后撒丫子开始狂奔。今天是跟莫寒的周年纪念日，约好了吃晚饭的，要是我今天被莫莫宰了，我就明天给校长的茶里掺点魔鬼辣椒让他变哑巴，呜呜呜，莫莫千万别生气啊！

到了晚饭时间连个的士都打不到，戴萌没办法纯靠11路车跑到了餐厅门口，莫寒就坐在靠窗的位置，戴萌从旋转楼梯上来就看见了女朋友正一个人大快朵颐着，对面的单人沙发上还放着一只小狼崽玩偶。

闹市熙熙攘攘，不远处霓虹灯的招牌色彩纷呈，这夜从来都精彩。S星球如今的发展是前所未有，科技进步的速度是以往难以企及的，能源的消耗速度当然也是更加骇人。一小撮环境署的人在想尽办法示威、警告、呼吁，可整个星球仿佛都陷入了一场盛大的狂欢，因为已经有科技巨头放出消息来说，将来十年内就会开发出全新的能源开采体系，到时候S星球的发展将进入彻底拜托能源的桎梏。

#宇宙之中，唯我独尊#

S.B.公司的宣传标语滚动上了时代广场的大屏，戴萌觉得刺眼极了。一股莫名的情绪在蔓延，她不知道是什么，她只是时常感觉到自己的渺小，正如此刻一般。

餐厅门口大排长龙，戴萌刚想进去就被服务生拦在门外顺便给了她一张叫号票。“小姐请排队，您是1007号。”好家伙，这不得排到明天早上。

“我朋友在里面订了位子的，我是去找她的，呐，就是靠窗那个长头发的小美女!”服务员顺着她的眼神看向窗边用餐的客人，然后鞠躬道了歉带着戴萌往里边走。

“不好意思，客人，今天人实在太多了，我们忙晕了，实在失礼。”

“没关系，不过，今天不是节假日，为什么客人多到爆炸啊？”戴萌小心护住自己买的小兔子玩偶生怕沾上油渍，今天店里多摆了餐桌，过道只够一个人堪堪走过。

“我家要歇业了，所以这两天来用餐的客人才特别多，您小心，这边请。”

“不是吧，你们可是S城餐饮排名No.1，生意这么红火还关门呀？”

“您没看网上消息吧，这整个街区都被S.B.公司低价收购了用来作新的能源实验室，我们也是没有办法，这是星球支持的计划，我们只能自认倒霉。其余地方，租金地价也都太高昂了，一时半会资金实在周转不灵，但如果有机会我们一定不会辜负老主顾的期待的…”

又是这个SB公司，不是年初才新建了好几座大型的能源基地，怎么又狮子大开口，整个星球都变成他家的提款机才好。

“周年快乐，亲爱的！”拿小兔子挡着脸的幼稚鬼跟自家女朋友开着玩笑，却被莫寒嫌弃的推开了。

“你再来晚点，我就走了，然后把这只丑玩偶扔在这等你，哼。”炸毛的兔子不好哄，戴萌把兔子玩偶放到了小狼崽怀里，自己则挤到莫寒旁边坐下，嗅着Omega甜腻腻的信息素，这可让人太有食欲了。

“我错了，今天特别倒霉，没有打到车。我靠两条腿跑过来的，而且你知道我又不太认路。说来就生气，本来街区就长得差不多，S.B.的子公司还开的到处都是，我跟进迷宫似的好不容易找到这栋大厦，刚才服务员还告诉我这里也要变那个无良公司的能源基地了…”

“嗯。”本来还在闹脾气的人突然就安静了下来，小口的吃着戴萌给她烫好的肉片。

“戴萌，如果我说实验室跟你口里这个无良公司合作了，你会生气吗？”莫寒放下筷子往戴萌怀里挤，alpha跑的一身荷尔蒙都在往外冒，她把手放在这人皮带上的金属搭扣抚弄着，戴萌伸过手把窗帘拉上，用餐隔间的电子门被她按了关闭按钮……

“如果你决定了，我不反对。”

“人是贪婪的，我没有办法去阻止他们使用能源。我唯一能做的是去获得更多的能源，不让这个星球的未来去陷入一片寒冷之中。”

他们说我是救世主，告诉我这是一种伟大，可我不信，我不知道这是对是错…

别人我不知道，但你确实救了我，让我在这颗孤独的星球里免于孤独，在这冰冷的世界里不再冰冷。

戴萌在床上睡的正香，被屋外一声巨响震下了床，房子里的自动感应灯也全部点亮。第一时间就是给莫寒打电话，实验室的通讯处于忙碌状态，顾不得其他，随便套了件休闲服就往实验室赶去。

车载广播里的新闻也在滚动播放这条消息，一台运载火箭发射升空失败。“专家组正在积极排查技术故障，据悉，该火箭搭载有未来实验室最新版本的能源探测系统，拟投入太空实验室作最终对接升级。该次事故造成的经济损失保守估计逾数百亿元，当然更为民众所揪心的是我们进入能源富裕新时代的脚步是否会有所迟滞。本台记者将持续追踪报道，为您带来第一手讯息…”

戴萌赶到实验室楼下，发现围满了记者和媒体，绕到侧门的电梯准备上楼，发现停车场停满了S.B.公司的车子，这帮人是来兴师问罪的，不知道莫寒应付的来吗？

顶楼站满了西装革履的墨镜男，一看就不是善类，面无表情又凶神恶煞。 助手看到是戴萌来了刷开权限卡把她带到了莫寒的办公室里，莫寒正在一楼的会议室里跟科技公司的人说着话。

领头的人头发梳的油光发亮，他胸口的那把手枪也擦得锃亮。墨镜男拿出手枪上了蹚放在莫寒面前，通过幕墙看了一眼楼下围的水泄不通的采访车们，不远处还在冒着浓烟，这个夜晚比白昼更刺眼。

“Doctor.莫，乖乖合作，这件事就算了，否则我保证你会吃苦头。”

莫寒的脸也很冷，没有丝毫想浪费表情的意思。“史密斯，我说的很清楚，我是能源计划的负责人。现在不是探测机会投产的时机，你们背着我私自发射火箭，出了纰漏是你们自己的责任。”

“够了，臭婆娘。”墨镜客把满屋子的数据文件扔了一地，拿起手枪对着莫寒就是一通扫射。

戴萌听到枪响，从二楼走廊直接跳到了一楼大厅，一瘸一拐朝会议室赶去，随后便被屋子里的黑衣人按倒在地。

莫寒从一地的瓷瓶碎片里走出来，鲜红的血顺着她的手指滴在了文件上，满地的文件都染上了扎眼的红。正如荒芜的大地汲取河流的水源一般，从少到多，从敬畏到不屑，从克制到放肆，把那清澈染出艳红，直到干涸那一刻我们一起依偎着死去。

人类的贪婪没有界限，索求无度是这类生物最恰当的形容词。潘多拉的魔盒只要被打开，就再也无法关上。

及时行乐的意思苦果留给后来的人。

这里最后流淌的是人类自己的血。

史密斯看着被按在地上叫嚣的人来了兴趣，掏出手帕擦着手上残留的枪油和火药。“刚才只是一个警告，接下来就得玩真的了。”墨镜客抓起戴萌把她按在桌子上，黑黢黢的枪口顶在了太阳穴上。

“你放开她，这事跟她没关系。”莫寒拿出了一个液晶屛的迷你控制器，连接着整栋大楼的毁灭装置。

“Doctor，我们只是按规矩办事，威胁这一套没有用的。您知道，我们死了，这件事也不会逆转，您加在服务器里的矩阵迷宫一定会被破译，探测火箭一定会运行，没有人能阻挡星球去获得更多的能源，即使是被誉为救世主的您，也不行。”史密斯放下了枪，把戴萌还给了莫寒。

大厦外的直升机在呼呼作响，狙击枪的瞄准红点落在了两人身上。

戴萌狼一般的眼睛闪着绿光，她身上带了武器，只要莫寒同意，她会拼尽全力帮恋人冲出这恶心的围剿。毕竟这件事一开始就是她让莫寒去做的，她才不相信那些满口谎言的商人们许诺给星球的未来，他们从来不懂什么是适可而止，只会把人类推向比黑洞还暗的深渊。

舰长，如果您看到今天，还会义无反顾的选择拯救这样的人类吗？还是说，其实您早就预见到了这样的未来，宁愿沉沦于永夜也不与豺狼虎豹共生。

戴萌的手已经放在了裤兜里的炸弹控制器上，她在脑中谋划着逃生路线，就算是搭上命也要让莫寒逃出去……

香烟头的点燃给这昏暗的四方屋添上一丝热量，烟雾是淡蓝色的，给这里的一切蒙上一层薄纱。杀戮的前兆其实很梦幻，它要结束一个人在尘世的旅程，把笨重的肉体丢弃，只留21克飘荡在天地间。

我愿在风里自由的舞蹈，可我又爱你那颗炙热跳动的心脏和喊我名字时会有的悸动。

香烟燃尽，烟头被抛出一个优雅的弧度，从窗户边极速下坠作它最后一次的舞蹈。

“Doctor，恐怕您不得不做一个选择了。”

莫寒笑了笑，按下了戴萌护在自己前面的手肘，然后让戴萌出去等她。

戴萌不想走，可是莫寒是在请求她，不拒绝恋人是她一直以来恪守的信条。

墙壁上的机械表规律的走动着，戴萌缓慢地闭上双眼等待着最终时刻的来临，挂钟里齿轮配合时发出咔咔的响声，一下又一下敲击着耳膜，又随着戴萌心脏的频率共振着。

电梯的指示灯闪烁，从28楼一路直下。

戴萌走进会议室，一阵晚风穿堂而过，带走了独属于Omega的夜来香，乘着风它们飘的很远很远。

莫寒站在落地窗前，玻璃上零星的弹孔放进来大自然这些浪荡的产物，但又让她的alpha乖乖的上前亲吻起她的肩膀。

“你选了什么？”

“你不是已经知道了吗？”

向他们屈服，这世界终有一日会崩塌;向他们宣战，今晚我的世界就会没了你。

亲爱，今夜我不关心人类，我只想你。


End file.
